The Movie Night a Lapidot Oneshot
by NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: These two gems are going to watch something besides Camp Pining Hearts. I know the title is cliché but fuck that. For what I know the artist is BM but I want you to guys to tell who is the artist, please. So I could credit them.


Steven was having fun in other place besides Funland,the temple or having missions instead he decides to come at Peridot's and Lapi's barn. He wasn't surprised of what he saw. They were still watching the same series all over again.

"Oh! Hey Ste-" Lapis was interrupted looking at him surprised ,he actually started running.

"Is this normal? Is this a human ritual?" Peridot asked when the kid disappeared.

Steven got back to the temple and he started searching in a box ,suddenly a purple gem looks at him smiling and asks to him: "Dude what's the pressure?"

"Nothing important Amethyst, I just want to give Peridot and Lapis some movies and series besides Camp Pining Hearts. They watched the whole series more than five times!" Steven replied being focused searching for those CD's.

Amethyst laughed and told him in a goofy way: "Hey ,be careful or that barn is going to explode. Remember what they have done to it? They literally themed it of that cheesy forest love."

"Amethyst, what should give it to them?"

"You mean what type of movies?" She replied pointing at him.

"Yeah."

"Give a little piece of everything. Dude, I'll choose them for you."

Amethyst grabbed 2 series.

"Let's see... hmm I choose "Pals" "How I met your dad" Dude. Are these from your dad? This doesn't look for your age."

"Yeah,but do you think their are allowed to watch it. Right?"

"Nah, they are gems. They can watch this. So now we already chosen two friendly series. Now we need two mysterious series. Here they are. "Intestines and CSI: Las vegas." She replied grabbing series from the box.

"Amy I think that's enough"

"Steven let me choose at least one movie! Alright I think I got one! Medical Corruption!" Amethyst shouted.

"Thanks Amethyst!" Steven took the cd's from Amethyst's hands, he started running back to the barn."

Peridot and Lapis were still watching Camp Pining Hearts until they heard Steven running.

"Hey Steven ,you're back." said Lapis.

"Please ,come down for me."

Both Lapis and Peridot jumped from the car.

"Steven what is that?" Peridot asked.

"Oh this? These are some Cd's I wanted to you to see it!"

"What's a Cd?" She asked.

"It's the same thing as Camp Pining Hearts but it's less bigger. Your player can play those too. Here take it." Steven replies giving to Lapis the series.

"What type of Camp Pining Hearts is this?" The green one asked.

"There are some things to watch besides Camp Pining Hearts!"

"Hmm."

"Hey ,we should give it a try" said Lapis.

"But you promised that we are going to watch it after seeing Camp Pining Hearts for the 15th time?" Asked the triangle head girl.

"Yup."

After watching the whole Camp Pining Hearts series together, it was night,but they don't really care ,since they don't need to sleep.

"Yeah! Now It's time to watch Camp Pining Hearts aga-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember when you promised me to watch something besides Camp Pining Hearts? I want to make Steven happy."

"Ok,ok. Then I will choose the series. Medical Corruption sounds good. Is it about fixing corrupted gems? Let's try it."

After grabbing the movie and insert it to the player,both started to watch it.

The movie started with an normal introduction:«Hi, my name is Doctor Wilson, as you see I'm a person who is dedicated to save lives but I'm not that kind of doc-»

"Lapis,this is boring."

"You were the one who choose it dumb."

"WOAH,WOAH, WHAT IN THE? DID THAT DOCTOR KILLED PERCY?"

«Patient Michael Williams, so young,is so sad you died this way."

Peridot is so inoccent and ignorant of this world,that doesn't even know that actors exists. After that she hide behind Lapis. When Lapis shut down the player.

"Well,that was weird." She said.

"Is it go-gone yet?" Peridot stuttered.

"I made it disappear ,you are save."

"Wow you care about me!?" Peridot gasped.

"Umm.. of course, I mean. You are the only gem I talked to this months. I thought I would never forgive you ,but hey you're funny."

Peridot gasped again.

"So you mean that you care about me!?"

"I guess so." She replied.

"YEAH! FRIENDLY ROOMMATES! OOH THE PALS SERIES IS LIKE US. IT LOOKS INTERESTING. I hope it doesn't go wrong like the other one." Peridot sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"You do care about me huh?"

"Yeah, you are my second friend."

"Wait, so who is the first one?" Peridot asked.

"Steven."

Peridot started screaming weirdly.

"Oh no,not other of her tantrums."

AUTHORS NOTE: I HATE MAKING THIS NOTES SO MUCH. I actually made an oneshot fanfic. I'm impressed and it's something besides The Interwebs Series. Anyway if you see some errors is that I am puertorican so that means Spanish is my naive language. So don't hate on me plSteven was having fun in other place besides Funland,the temple or having missions instead he decides to come at Peridot's and Lapi's barn. He wasn't surprised of what he saw. They were still watching the same series all over again.

"Oh! Hey Ste-" Lapis was interrupted looking at him surprised ,he actually started running.

"Is this normal? Is this a human ritual?" Peridot asked when the kid disappeared.

Steven got back to the temple and he started searching in a box ,suddenly a purple gem looks at him smiling and asks to him: "Dude what's the pressure?"

"Nothing important Amethyst, I just want to give Peridot and Lapis some movies and series besides Camp Pining Hearts. They watched the whole series more than five times!" Steven replied being focused searching for those CD's.

Amethyst laughed and told him in a goofy way: "Hey ,be careful or that barn is going to explode. Remember what they have done to it? They literally themed it of that cheesy forest love."

"Amethyst, what should give it to them?"

"You mean what type of movies?" She replied pointing at him.

"Yeah."

"Give a little piece of everything. Dude, I'll choose them for you."

Amethyst grabbed 2 series.

"Let's see... hmm I choose "Pals" "How I met your dad" Dude. Are these from your dad? This doesn't look for your age."

"Yeah,but do you think their are allowed to watch it. Right?"

"Nah, they are gems. They can watch this. So now we already chosen two friendly series. Now we need two mysterious series. Here they are. "Intestines and CSI: Las vegas." She replied grabbing series from the box.

"Amy I think that's enough"

"Steven let me choose at least one movie! Alright I think I got one! Medical Corruption!" Amethyst shouted.

"Thanks Amethyst!" Steven took the cd's from Amethyst's hands, he started running back to the barn."

Peridot and Lapis were still watching Camp Pining Hearts until they heard Steven running.

"Hey Steven ,you're back." said Lapis.

"Please ,come down for me."

Both Lapis and Peridot jumped from the car.

"Steven what is that?" Peridot asked.

"Oh this? These are some Cd's I wanted to you to see it!"

"What's a Cd?" She asked.

"It's the same thing as Camp Pining Hearts but it's less bigger. Your player can play those too. Here take it." Steven replies giving to Lapis the series.

"What type of Camp Pining Hearts is this?" The green one asked.

"There are some things to watch besides Camp Pining Hearts!"

"Hmm."

"Hey ,we should give it a try" said Lapis.

"But you promised that we are going to watch it after seeing Camp Pining Hearts for the 15th time?" Asked the triangle head girl.

"Yup."

After watching the whole Camp Pining Hearts series together, it was night,but they don't really care ,since they don't need to sleep.

"Yeah! Now It's time to watch Camp Pining Hearts aga-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember when you promised me to watch something besides Camp Pining Hearts? I want to make Steven happy."

"Ok,ok. Then I will choose the series. Medical Corruption sounds good. Is it about fixing corrupted gems? Let's try it."

After grabbing the movie and insert it to the player,both started to watch it.

The movie started with an normal introduction:«Hi, my name is Doctor Wilson, as you see I'm a person who is dedicated to save lives but I'm not that kind of doc-»

"Lapis,this is boring."

"You were the one who choose it dumb."

"WOAH,WOAH, WHAT IN THE? DID THAT DOCTOR KILLED PERCY?"

«Patient Michael Williams, so young,is so sad you died this way."

Peridot is so inoccent and ignorant of this world,that doesn't even know that actors exists. After that she hide behind Lapis. When Lapis shut down the player.

"Well,that was weird." She said.

"Is it go-gone yet?" Peridot stuttered.

"I made it disappear ,you are save."

"Wow you care about me!?" Peridot gasped.

"Umm.. of course, I mean. You are the only gem I talked to this months. I thought I would never forgive you ,but hey you're funny."

Peridot gasped again.

"So you mean that you care about me!?"

"I guess so." She replied.

"YEAH! FRIENDLY ROOMMATES! OOH THE PALS SERIES IS LIKE US. IT LOOKS INTERESTING. I hope it doesn't go wrong like the other one." Peridot sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"You do care about me huh?"

"Yeah, you are my second friend."

"Wait, so who is the first one?" Peridot asked.

"Steven."

Peridot started screaming weirdly.

"Oh no,not other of her tantrums."

AUTHORS NOTE: I HATE MAKING THIS NOTES SO MUCH. I actually made an oneshot fanfic. I'm impressed and it's something besides The Interwebs Series. Anyway if you see some errors is that I am puertorican so that means Spanish is my native language. So don't hate on me please 3 Also find the references MUAHAHAHA.


End file.
